Several devices are currently on the market that are similar and allow you to remove the pump in this manner. The differences in this design are that some designs are mounted in the basin at set heights and are not variable, they are set up to use only one type of guide, or you have to use “off the shelf” pipes, valves and couplings to construct your own removable coupling, which is costly and is not as compact as this design. This allows the installation to be very customizable for the installer.